


Shopping Date

by EllaBella23



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Some Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBella23/pseuds/EllaBella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Forbidden Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Date

**Author's Note:**

> God, I suck at writing smut. I'm sorry that I keep boring you guys with this stuff.

“Clint, I swear to God if you don’t stop trying to hold my hand I will slap you.” They were walking around the clothing store. Kate needed new clothes since just about everything she owned was ripped or bloody. “Katie, they’re going to think I’m your father.” Clint whined. Kate rolled her eyes grabbing stuff off the racks to try on. “Yeah, and they’re going to think you’re my pervy father if you hold my hand.” Clint pouted, causing Kate to roll her eyes again. Clint responded by trying to slip an arm around her waist. “So help me God, Clint!” He pulled away quickly.

He didn’t try to touch her the rest of the time they shopped, and got mistaken for her father more times than either of them to count, Kate laughed every time. Finally they were home. Kate had no sooner dropped her shopping bags on the floor when Clint’s lips were on hers and he had her pressed against the closed door. Kate very promptly pushed him away with a smirk across her lips. “Jesus Christ, Clint! Thirsty much?” She let out a small laugh and moved to pick up her bags of new clothes to put away.

She could feel Clint about to throw a hissy fit behind her as she walked into their room to start hanging up her clothes, and place them neatly into drawers. He followed her in, and started taking off his clothes piece by piece. Kate did her best to ignore him and continue doing what she was doing, but before she knew it he was naked and laying in bed. “I’m just gonna lay her naked until you come and fuck me, Katie." Kate rolled her eyes and tried her best to hide her smirk. “You’re gonna be waiting a while then." She said defiantly.

"Kaaate." He whined.

Kate chuckled. “I am in the middle of something, if you hadn’t noticed." 

"And I want to be in the middle of you."Clint replied.

Kate turned sharply. “That was just bad." She said laughing. She had every intention of returning to putting her clothes away, but she couldn’t tear herself away from the sight of him naked and waiting for her. She sighed as she kicked off her shoes and made her way to the bed. She almost wanted to slap the satisfied smirk off his face. Instead she straddled him and kissed him hungrily. She pulled away. “If you want me so bad, why do I still have clothes on?" She asked. 

"I knew you wanted it." He said as he rolled her over and started unbuttoning her shirt. He wasted no time getting her completely undressed. He pushed two fingers into her core and Kate bit her lip to hold back a moan. “So wet for me already, Katie…you’ve been wanting this." Kate nodded, unable to form words with him working her like this. Kate frowned as he pulled his fingers out, wanting more. She moaned as he lined their hips up and pushed inside of her quickly kissing her neck at the same time. She both hated and loved that he knew exactly how to make her crumble in an instant.

She threw her head back in pleasure as he moved inside of her, she’d been wanting him all day, and frankly she always wanted him, but she was always to proud to admit it right up until she was coming apart around him, her nails digging into his back deep enough to draw blood and add to the numerous scars he already had. He kissed her intensely, overwhelming her with pleasure as he came apart from the feeling of her tightening around him. “How was that, Hawkeye?" He asked with a satisfied grin.

"Eeh, ok, I guess." She said playfully and she cuddled up to him. 

"You’re a little brat, you know that?" He retorted.

"Yeah, and you’re old."

"Shut up." He said before kissing the top of her head. “You’re perfect." He said softer this time.

"Yeah. So are you."


End file.
